The Number 42
by TwilightBite
Summary: Edward a new student at Forks, meets Bella Swan. Will asking questions about each other lead to love or lies. Maybe 5 plus 5 really does equal 42, or does it still equal 10?


**Hello Twilight fans! i really hope you enjoy this fanfic, you have no idea how long it took me to write this chapter... i try to write long chapters but they always come out short although this time i think it came out just right! Please please please please review or else i think people will hate it and i will end up deleting it... im not kidding i have done it before. ANYWAY please review, it gives me something to do and im also open for ideas because people on fan fiction always have great and twisted ideas for story. Im going to try to keep this story interesting, enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

The sound of the rain woke me up again. Wasn't there going to be at least one day when it doesn't rain?! It was 5:30 a.m and i knew i wasn't going to go to sleep again so i decided just to get up and get ready for another day of prison. Well, people call it 'school' but i would rather call it prison. I had managed to get out of the bed and into the bathroom to get ready. what should i wear?

I went with a pink T-Shirt that said Washington on it and a pair of boot cut jeans. I took a look in the mirror. I was plain as always. I had the usual, boring brown hair with boring brown eyes. Why couldn't i have blue eyes or blond hair like all the popular people in my school did. Why couldn't i be like Tanya? _No! Don't say that you want to be like that slut! She is horrible, remember?! _I stopped my self from thinking further. Of course i didn't want to be like her.

Tanya was the most disgusting person i know! She may be pretty... sort of... but she is just pure evil! She hates me and i have no idea what i did to her! All i know, is that i don't like her ever since i fell while in gym and it was all her fault!

* * *

_"O.K. Girls, today we are going to start Gymnastics. We will be doing the Balance Beam routine! You will do... step, step, hop, step, step, leap, walk to end, spin, step, step, hop, one leg up. bend on knee, front roll, back roll, turn, chain turn, and then jump off! Please get into groups of five!" Ms. Walker had instructed. _

_Did she really expect me to do THAT!? i could barely walk on a flat stable surface and she wanted me to do a whole bunch of things on a beam that is a few inches wide?! I knew my teachers were out to get me. I was interrupted when i heard the whistle blow meaning that we had to find groups. There was no room left in any group until i finally found one but sadly this was Tanya's group. Before i could even think about joining my teacher had already shoved me to their group. This was going to be interesting._

_It was our turn to go up onto the balance beam. Tanya went first, then Jessica, then Lauren, then Vicky. Time must have went by pretty fast because it was already me turn to go on. I knew i was going to end up in the hospital. I couldn't even get my self on without nearly killing myself. I stood up on the balance beam and looked down. Bad idea. I felt like i was hundreds of miles in the air when really i was only a few feet high._

_Every one looked like Ants. I looked up so fast i thought i heard my neck snap but it could have been my imagination. I had spotters, which were my group members, that would catch me if i fell. I braced my self for the first move. O.k Bella, you can do this. Take one step forward. I put my foot out and placed it in front of me. That wasn't so bad i guess. I took another step. Now it was time for the hop._

_How do you even hop on this thing? i took a small one footed jump forward and looked at my teacher giving her a did-i-do-it-right look. She gave a small nod and i continued with the routine. Another two steps later i was about to make my leap. I pushed up with my two legs spread them apart for about a split second made sure i had plenty of time to be able to land it. I had magically made it without hurting myself. _

_Walking to the end was the easiest, all i had to do was walk. After spined stepped twice, hopped and put one leg up it was time to bend on one knee. I was a little uncomfortable doing this but it could have been worse, right? I was to the worst part now. i had to do a frontwards roll. I didn't have to do anything though. I just went into a bowing position and my group, including the teacher, did the work for me. (**I have no idea how you do a front wards roll on a balance beam, i don't even know if that is even possible but I'm sure it is**)_

_The backwards roll was strangely easier than the frontwards roll. I layed on my back, still on the beam, and my team pulled my leg over my head and i was in a sitting position. I had to do a turn and was thankful that it was easy. Last but not least, i had to do the chain turn. _

_I swung my leg behind me but i couldn't stand straight when i had put my leg back. I could feel my self about to lose balance. I tried to lean the other way but that only made it worse. I was falling forward when i heard the teacher gasp. I looked down to see Tanya here with wide eyes standing next to Vicky. Thank goodness for my spotters. _

_I wasn't thankful though when i saw they both had taken a few steps back so that i wouldn't hit them. They were suppose to catch me not back away! I knew this was a bad idea. My face was connected to the floor within a few seconds. I didn't remember anything after that though because i ahd blacked out. Darkness... i welcomed it. _

_

* * *

_

I had ended up in the hospital with a broke nose. I tried many times to forget that but it was still fresh in my mind. If she were falling i would ahve tried to catch her. Oh well. I glanced at the clock. School was about to start. I had to get out of here. I went to my old truck. Sure, it was old but it was all mine!

Today was sadly Monday so i had to go through another five whole days until the weekend again. I heard there was going to be new students today. Hopefully one of them would become my friends since i didn't have many. Angela was the only real friend i had. She was super sweet to me. She was nice to every one though. In fact, i don't think i have ever seen her mad once.

I don't know if i would count Jessica as a friend. She was nice...sometimes but when Tanya and her friends showed up she couldn't be seen with me. I think she wants to be with them more than she does with me which is fine with me. She is such a chatter box. She talks 100 miles per hour.

I arrived at school more quickly than i had thought. I saw a silver Volvo out in the parking lot. So i guess the new kids were wealthy. Now, i didnt stand a chance to have a friendship with them.

I made my way into my first class which was Biology. I was thankful for my seat because i never had to sit next to anyone and i was all the way in the back, which meant i wasn't called on for answers alot. I took my seat and got out my note book. There was always alot of notes in this class. While waiting for the first bell to ring i was drawing aimlessly on a sheet of paper. It was just a bunch of circles.

I jumped when i heard the seat next to me move making my circle more of a oval. I looked to see who could possibly be sitting next me. When i looked up i lost all thoughts. I met a pair of emerald eyes. What a beautiful color. It was a boy, he must have been one of the new students. I was still staring when Mr. Brown called on me for roll call.

"Here" i said quickly.

"Okay class, today we have a new student, his name is Edward Cullen. Treat him like you treat me. Be respectful." Mr. Brown had said softly.

"Are you single?" a voice yelled.

I looked to see where it might have came from. I looked to see Lauren half sitting staring at Edward intently. Of course she would be one to ask that. Edward looked taken back by the question, after a short pause he answered.

"Yes" He said simply.

Who knew someone like that could be single?! I thought for sure he would have had a girlfriend. Well, he did just move here, no one could have a girlfriend that fast although i had a feeling that maybe Mike could. I also had a feeling that he would be one of the popular people of the school. Then i remembered.

"Aren't there more new students?...oops" i said accidentally.

I didn't know i had said that out loud. He probably thinks that i don't care about hIim when i already like him and i haven't even known him for more than a few minutes._No Bella, you don't like him. He is just a new student... an incredibly hot new student... i wonder if thinks I'm boring like every one else does._

"Yes... My family is also here." He said almost sadly but he couldn't be sad already unless its the fact that he has to sit next to me the rest of the year.

"Class, save the question for afterwards." Mr. Brown was clearly annoyed.

Even when everyone was suppose to be listening you could tell they were thinking about Edward. Edward already had a few enemies like...Mike. It was easy it to see that Mike was upset that all the girls loved Edward and not him. I wondered if Jessica, Mikes Girlfriend, had a crush on Edward like everyone else did.

"O.K, class, today we are going to do something that we were suppose to do in the very beginning of the year but never got a chance. You are going to partner up, whoever is sitting next to you, and ask them these question to get to know them more."

Mr. Brown had given every one a sheet of paper with questions on it. I read them silently to my my self. I turned to Edward, who was now my partner. This was going to be distracting. Out of all the people i could have sat next to it just had to be Edward Cullen. Just thinking his name made me shiver.

"O.K., I'll ask the questions first is that O.K?" he asked politely. Of course it was O.K! but i couldn't say that so..

"Sure." I said with equal politeness.

**Edwards POV**

This was going to be a long day. Every one had already started asking questions but who surprised me most was the girl sitting next to me. I didnt know her name or anything about her so i guess this activity will be a good thing. She was absolutely beautiful. She out shined these girl in so many ways. Every one here was trying so hard to get my attention but not this girl. She seemed a little quiet. She had long Brown hair and the most beautiful brown eyes that i could just melt into. They reminded me of chocolate. I wondered what kind of questions will be on it. I looked down on the paper. I decided to just ask and not read them over.

"First, you name is..." i trailed off.

she looked at me for about a second before answering...

"Bella Swan..." I could tell she was blushing just by the sound of her shaky voice. Was it something i had said. hmm... i guess i will have to find out more information.

"Second, What is your favorite food?"

She seemed to be thinking hard. What was so difficult about this question? She didn't meet my gaze. She just stared blankly at the table.

"I dont know... Pizza?"

So she liked Pizza? It seemed like a very common thing although she didn't seem like type to eat pizza.

"Third, Your favorite season is..."

"Summer" That time she didn't even think about it, she said it so automatically.

**ANOTHER 72 QUESTIONS LATER**

How many question are in this?! I'm sure Bella... what a beautiful name, it suits her,anyway, I'm sure Bella was tired of answering some of these. I bet she thought i was a stalker.

"Number seventy three, what is five plus five...."I asked her....WAIT, WHAT?! What kind of question was this?! Now this was just getting ridicioulous. I think we all know what five plus five-

"42" she answered. I looked deep into her eyes.... if i remember correctly five plus five equals ten.

"Bella... Five plus five equals ten.... not 42..." i said quietly.

For a second she looked shocked, then looked away embarrassed. I would to if i thought 42 was the answer to 5 +5. I'm sure she was just nervouse though, the bell rang for the next class and Bella was already out into the hallway running to her locker. If I'm lucky i will see her at lunch. Until then, I will just have to live until i see her later hopefully.

**Heh, that came out longer than i thought. You people are probably wondering why Bella said 42 but you will see in the next chapter. You guys are o.k with long chapter, right? because i don't want to bore you to death, because then you cant review! or you might consider this short. i don't know. ANYWAY, REVIEW PEOPLE, REVIEW!!!!! MUAHAHAHA- CHOKES - ITS OK, I'M GOOD! Here is a sneak peek to the next chapter. small but powerful , right? If there are grammer or spelling mistakes, sorry.**

_Bella POV_

_Today it was my turn to ask him questions._

_"Number fifty six, what is your favorite number?" I asked quietly. I still couldn't look at him since yesterday i thought the answer to five plus five was 42. This was going to be embarrassing._

_Edward smiled and said "42."_

_i just look at him shocked again. 42, out of all the number he chose 42! Was he making fun of me because i wasent paying attention yesterday? Or did he really like that number? I was going to find out and thankfully that was the next question._

_"Number fifty seven, Why is that your favorite number?" i asked with pure curiosity._

_Now it was his time to be shocked. I wasn't prepared for his answer. _

_"It is my favorite number because..."_

**_Random question of the day:_**

**_If you could be any kind of cheese, which would you be?_**


End file.
